


Nuit de Folie

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Descent into Madness, M/M, Needing his nemesis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Quand l'insomnie et le manque poussent Giovanni à se battre contre des ombres.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu & Sakaki | Giovanni, Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nuit de Folie

Il était deux heures pile. En gros caractères rouges sur le réveil, les chiffres transperçaient l'obscurité de la pièce comme une sorte de halo irréel. Les deux zéros rouges le fixaient tels des yeux accusateurs, lui rappelant que trop bien ses fichus yeux à _lui_ , comme s'il avait décidé de le narguer à des milliers de kilomètres. Il était deux heures du matin et il n'était pas foutu de trouver le sommeil alors que la journée avait été rude et sale et qu'il sentait son corps alourdi par les ans. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le plafond, ou plutôt sur ce qu'il pouvait aisément deviner être le plafond au dessus de sa tête. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à apaiser son esprit pour qu'il puisse s'assoupir ? Plus il cherchait les causes de son éveil, moins il ne les trouvait, plus il s'embrouillait dans ce qui était plausible ou non ; et plus son cerveau s'animait, plus s'amincissaient les chances de trouver un peu de repos réparateur. Il fusilla du regard les chiffres rouges qui s'égrenaient lentement. 

_De toute façon tout est de ta faute._

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, acide, adressé au réveil qu'il accusait tel son vieil ennemi de tous les maux qui pouvaient bien lui arriver. En fait, il avait décidé que cet appareil de malheur avec ses chiffres aussi rouges que le regard du vieux flic  _était_ son vieil ennemi, une sorte de personnification, pour se trouver un interlocuteur dans son insomnie. Et contrairement à ce bâtard de Nanu, le réveil restait désespérément muet.

Au bout d'un temps, il n'y tint plus : il se mit debout et se mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à s'endormir. Mais avait-il encore l'envie de dormir ? Il ne se sentait même plus fatigué soudainement, ses yeux étaient parfaitement ouverts et scrutaient dans le noir ce que le faible rayonnement des chiffres du réveil éclairait. Ses pupilles dilatées s'étaient parfaitement adaptées à la faible luminosité de la pièce. Ses yeux utilisaient la moindre parcelle de lumière pour percevoir le contour des meubles et les murs. Dans la nuit, son ouïe s'était affûtée afin de distinguer le moindre bruit. Tout ce qu'il entendait pour l'instant, ce n'étaient sur ses pas feutrés sur le plancher. Il trouvait ça intéressant, d'être comme ça, tous les sens en alerte, et de tenter de percevoir d'une façon différente à d'habitude, se fiant moins à sa vision mais plus aux autres sens. Il sentait les lattes de bois du plancher s'échauffer progressivement sous ses pieds. Il sentait ses courtes mèches en bataille lui chatouiller légèrement le front. Il sentait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au gré de ses profondes inspirations. Il pouvait entendre le léger bruit de son souffle lorsque qu'il franchissait ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sentait les légères effluves qui parcouraient la chambre tels des spectres, un mélange composé de l'odeur de vieux bois du plancher, l'odeur plus puissante du cuir des fauteuils, celle plus légère des draps et enfin, la senteur de son propre corps. Il sentait l'acidité de sa salive dans sa bouche. Il se sentait pleinement vivre, simplement, par ce simple exercice affûtant ses cinq sens. Il avait l'impression d'être un Persian, un prédateur aux aguets, prêt à bondir sur sa proie au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement.

Et aussitôt, sur un coup de tête, une soudaine pensée d'improvisation de l'instant présent lui fit se positionner comme s'il se tenait face à un invisible adversaire. Imaginant devant lui son vieux rival dans faible halo de lumière rougeâtre, prétendant le cogner, puis deviner une feinte fourbe, souplement il esquiva cette ombre, pivota sur son talon pour décocher un coup de pied de son autre jambe à son adversaire fantoche. Puis il fit brusquement volte face, comme si Nanu se retrouvait dans son dos, le fauteuil de cuir qu'il devinait dans l'obscurité faisant office de némésis, jouant à frapper au plus près cet objet, le frôlant vivement sans le toucher, sentant ses cheveux en bataille tressauter dans l'air et caresser son front dans cette danse combattante. Il sentait ses muscles se tendre et se contracter, il sentait l'air emplir ses poumons avant de violemment l'expirer de ses narines, il sentait son pouls battre dans ses tempes et son cœur pilonner l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'adonnait à cette fantaisie à cette heure avancée de la nuit, peut-être était-ce le début de la folie, mais il s'amusait follement à ferrailler contre une chimère issue de son imagination, revivant parfois par flash des moments du passé ou la danse de leur corps était si brutale qu'elle avait marqué au fer rouge leurs corps et leurs esprits.

Que diraient ses sbires s'ils voyaient leur chef tout puissant essayer de se battre contre un ennemi invisible, contre une ombre qui se glissait de meuble en meuble ? Il s'en moquait éperdument, tant Giovanni revivait mentalement ses échauffourées musclées avec l'agent des services spéciaux qu'il avait l'impression dans son esprit embué par le manque de sommeil qu'il sentait réellement les coups bien placés de son alter ego d'ombre et de vent. Il lui semblait sentir furtivement la chaleur de sa peau alors qu'il le frôlait, ou son souffle qui était si près de sa nuque soudainement et disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_Ce salaud me rendra fou. Fou !_

Mais Giovanni n'arrêtait pas sa danse folle à chasser dans tous les coins de sa vaste chambre l'ombre de Nanu. Haletant, les membres lourds de fatigue, il se sentait encore poussé par les yeux rouges de ce foutu réveil à se battre encore et encore, à revivre péniblement un condensé de leurs corps à corps et de toute la violence qui accompagnait leurs rencontres alors que son regard s'embuait d'épuisement, s'embrouillait de larmes tant ses mouvement étaient lents et pesants, tant il n'arrivait plus à rattraper les ombres lointaines qui se dissipaient avec les premières lueurs du jour.

_Il aurait pu me tuer dix fois. Vingt. Cent, même ! Entre ses mains, j'ai vu la mort de si près tant de fois et la Mort a les yeux si rouges..._

Il s'effondra sur le plancher, au pied de son lit, sous le regard impassible des chiffres rouges de son réveil, à bout de souffle, à bout de forces. A des milliers de kilomètres de là, la lune se levait sur Alola et Giovanni espérait qu'elle allait insuffler la même folie à cet homme qui le torturait depuis des lustres, mais dont le génie et la dangerosité l'attirait tel un aimant. Oh, qu'il le maudissait, lui avec ses yeux de braise, ses manières de vaurien et sa voix vénéneuse. Il le maudissait d'être si loin, et de le poursuivre de façon si fourbe, lors de nuits d'insomnie. Leurs rencontres étaient toujours des instants de terreur et de douleur, de folie sans doute, mais elle était une drogue dont il était cruellement en manque et dont il se sentait crever sur le plancher froid de sa chambre.

Une forte brise se leva, entrouvrit une fenêtre mal fermée et s'engouffra dans la pièce entraînant avec elle feuilles et brindilles. Le grand drap blanc du lit frémit, se souleva et retomba mollement sur corps étendu au pied du lit.

Entre deux sanglots, l'homme s'enroula dans le drap doux comme dans un cocon et murmura en guise de remerciement au vent :

_Ça aussi tu me le paieras, connard._


End file.
